<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Trem e a Lua by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734816">O Trem e a Lua</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, Esperança, F/M, reencontro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:19:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após o incidente com os últimos homunculos, para devolver a vida a seu irmão, Edward desaparece. Anos depois Winry e Al recebem cada um, uma peça de aço. Alguém pede que eles o encontrem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O Trem e a Lua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FMA não me pertence. Pertence a Hiromu Arakawa.</p><p>*Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A mão estendida para fora da janela do trem sentia o vento passar como tempos atrás. Ao recolhê-la fitou a peça de aço na outra mão com o nome da estação escrito. Só ele transmutaria uma peça como aquela e com “aquele” círculo de transmutação riscado na peça.</p><p>–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Seus olhos fitavam a paisagem que passava pela janela do trem. Ao voltá-los para seu colo fitou a peça de aço na mão com o nome da estação escrito. Só ele transmutaria uma peça como aquela e com “aquele” círculo de transmutação riscado na peça.</p><p>–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Finalmente conseguira. Não sabia onde poderiam estar. Na dúvida enviara as duas peças de aço transmutadas por ele mesmo a Winry, ela nunca deixava aquela cidade. Já seu irmão, dependia dela informá-lo. Olhava impaciente o relógio, esperando chegar logo à estação e encontrar os dois, se as peças informativas tivessem chegado a tempo. Pensara em fazer surpresa, mas nem tinha certeza de onde estavam, por isso lhes enviou o recado para que o encontrassem.</p><p>– Que bom que aquele velho amigo do meu pai aceitou me dar a última pedra dele, já que não tinha melhor utilidade pra ela... – dizia olhando para o braço e perna recuperados</p><p>Antes de voltar ao seu mundo, seu pai lhe informara sobre um velho amigo que guardava uma pedra só para que não fosse usada de maneira errada. Ele não tinha nenhum motivo para usar o objeto. Seu pai era o único a saber disso. Por sorte o encontrara e ainda vivo. Ao comprovar a real identidade de Ed ele aceitou a ajudar o filho de seu velho amigo.</p><p>–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ela mal esperou as portas abrirem e correu para a plataforma, olhando para todos os lados. Não havia muitas pessoas na estação naquele dia, não devia ser difícil encontrá-lo.</p><p>Alguns metros atrás, ele a observava com um sorriso. Estava tão linda... e diferente. Havia crescido. Mas seu cabelo continuava arrumado da mesma maneira. Não resistiu a observá-la procurando-o por alguns segundos. Já ia chamá-la quando ela mesma o localizou.</p><p>– Ed... – sussurrou arregalando os olhos tentando acreditar.</p><p>Ele apenas sorriu em resposta. Também estava diferente. Havia crescido como ela, parecia mais adulto e forte e finalmente ganhara altura. Ela correu pelos dez metros que os separava e pulou nos braços dele, que a abraçou com força, tirando-a do chão.</p><p>– Ed... – ela sussurrava próximo a seu ouvido enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de água.</p><p>– Eu voltei, você não precisa chorar. Você nunca foi chorona assim.</p><p>– Cala a boca, baixinho chato – ela sorriu.</p><p>– Baixinho é? – Uma veia saltou em sua testa.</p><p>– Hahahahaha.</p><p>Ela a colocou no chão e a encarou. Após os breves segundos que ficaram apenas mergulhados no olhar um do outro finalmente ela percebeu que estava olhando pra cima e não baixo, como deveria ser.</p><p>– Espera aí!</p><p>Ele abriu um sorriso vitorioso e riu até não aguentar mais. Estava consideravelmente mais alto que ela.</p><p>– A justiça existe – disse ainda rindo.</p><p>Ela ficou emburrada com aquilo, mas logo sorriu novamente e decidiu aproveitar enquanto a plataforma permanecia quase vazia, a não ser por eles dois e uma ou outra pessoa aqui e ali. Pouco se importava com a presença delas. Ela o calou quando de surpresa o abraçou e o beijou. O alquimista corou, surpreso com aquilo, mas rendeu-se, fechando os olhos e correspondendo. Quanto tempo esperara por aquilo...</p><p>– Então isso é sim? – Ela perguntou quando se separaram e ele a apertou contra si.</p><p>– Sim.</p><p>Permaneceram daquele jeito por alguns segundos.</p><p>– Eu não briguei com o Al a toa pra... Espera aí! Cadê o Al?!</p><p>– Quando recebi as peças de aço a enviei a ele no mesmo dia – ela tirou a peça do bolso e a mostrou a ele – Ele falou que estava estudando com a professora e disse que viria. Assim como eu, ele ficou enlouquecido quando recebeu a peça e quase teve um enfarto. Deve ter se atrasado.</p><p>No mesmo instante, o barulho de outro trem. Ambos olharam para a direção de onde vinha e logo o trem parou na plataforma. Pessoas saíram, pessoas entraram, e nada. O trem foi embora.</p><p>– Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Os olhos quase dourados já começavam a mostrar tristeza.</p><p>– ED!!! ESTOU AQUI!!!</p><p>Se viraram para a mesma direção de onde o trem tinha vindo. Ele vinha correndo e acenando na direção dos dois. Também estava diferente, parecia mais velho e estava mais alto.</p><p>– ED!!! – Abraçou o irmão com tamanha intensidade que quase o derrubou – ED!! – Ele repetia quando começou a chorar no ombro do irmão.</p><p>– Al... – o olhou gentilmente e o abraçou também – Pare com isso seu bebê chorão, as pessoas vão ficar olhando.</p><p>– Ed... – ele pronunciava palavras trêmulas por causa do choro – Eu estudei tanta alquimia, eu esperei tanto! Eu sabia que você ia voltar!</p><p>– É, voltei.</p><p>Quando finalmente se soltaram, o mais novo fez uma cara de espanto.</p><p>– ED! Você ta mais alto que a Winry!</p><p>– Eu disse que um dia eu ai me vingar! Quero saber dos outros, por que não vamos pra casa agora?</p><p>– Tem mais alguém pra chegar ainda – Winry falou.</p><p>– Quem?</p><p>Naquele momento outro trem parou. Pessoas iam e vinham e de repente Ed sentiu uma batida no chão atrás de si e gelou, sentiu uma aura de fúria.</p><p>– Edward Elric!!! POR QUE NÃO NOS DISSE NADA?! É SÓ ESSA A CONSIDERAÇÃO QUE VOCÊ TEM POR NÓS?! ACHA QUE SÓ POR NÃO SER MAIS UM ANÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO?! – O bonito alquimista de cabelos negros estava furioso.</p><p>Ed permanecia de olhos arregalados. Ele não esperava que Roy também estivesse esperando sua volta. Achava que ele nem sabia do ocorrido.</p><p>– Como eu ia saber que você também estava na expectativa? – Fez uma cara de indignação.</p><p>– SEM DESCULPAS! – Inspirou fundo e se acalmou.</p><p>– Isso não importa mais, vamos voltar que tenho certeza que temos muito pra contar uns aos outros – Era Riza.</p><p>Só então Ed notou que tanto ela quanto Roy usavam alianças douradas.</p><p>– Vocês estão...?</p><p>– Nós nos casamos um tempo depois de você sumir – o alquimista das chamas explicou.</p><p>– Eu sabia que você olhava com outros olhos pra ela e vice-ver...</p><p>O garoto parou de falar e o sorriso desapareceu quando o coronel o atingiu com os olhos em chamas.</p><p>– Mais respeito com os mais velhos!</p><p>O Sol já começava a se pôr. Minutos depois todos estavam acomodados em um trem que voltava. Após uma longa conversa com seu irmão e o casal, finalmente ele sentou ao lado dela. Estava dormindo. Ele sorriu e a puxou para seus braços. Ela suspirou e sorriu. Os outros ainda não sabiam do que havia entre eles dois, mas tinha certeza que desconfiavam. Contariam a eles mais tarde. Ele fitou a luz laranja que invadia o vagão do trem. Havia passado por tanta coisa... Sentia falta de seus pais, mas finalmente, depois daquele trágico dia do nascimento da falecida Ganância, poderia seguir em frente.</p><p> </p><p>FIM</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>